PC:Mercurial (fyrm)
}} Fluff Description: Mercurial: Being a changeling, Mercurial can look like anything and anyone, though there are some things that are always recognizable about him. He tends to where loose clothes, so that when he changes into a bulkier form, his clothing will not rip. He also tends to have a little gadget to tinker with, while he waits around. He is 16 years old, but he can take on the form of a younger, or older, person with ease. Scrapper: Scrapper is a tiny mechanical humanoid. From afar, he appears like he is a single, living, arcane statue, but once you look closely, you notice he is a mass of seemingly random parts held together by arcane energy. When talking to Mercurial, his words sound like the whirling of gears and cogs to others. Background: Mercurial was found as a baby by his foster mother, Nalthra, an aged dwarven wizard. Realizing that the baby would die on its own in this secluded forest, Nalthra took him in, even though she could easily identify that he was a changeling. As Mercurial grew older, he asked Nalthra to teach him to read. as soon as he was a capable reader, he would wait for Nalthra to go to bed to run off into Nalthra's private study (doubling as her personal library, containing all of the relics from her past, as well as her journals and tomes), to read as many of her tomes as he could before she got back. It did not take long for Nalthra to figure out what he was doing, but instead of getting angry, she decided to let him learn, and test him when she thought he was ready. Two years went by in this manner, until Nalthra caught Mercurial playing with scraps of metal from her past life. "Careful with that lad! And throw out that scrapper, before it blows up in your face!” It was then that she realized Mercurial's true talent, for not only was he able to bring this construct to life with only a rudimentary understanding of the art, but he accidentally bound himself and his new companion together, as arcanist and familiar. On that day, not two months till his eleventh birthday, it was decided he would become an artificer, and he would be trained in the art by Nalthra, to the best of her ability, a modest amount, but enough for him to be considered a competent practitioner. Five years later Nalthra felt that her boy was ready to go out into the world to make a name for himself. She gave him some rations, a few coins, and some of her old gear from her adventures, and sent him off, with only his best friend and familiar to keep him company. And so the young changeling went off into the world, ready to become a great adventurer. At the first village he stopped in, he went straight to the largest tavern, looking for work. Having grown up in a secluded forest, Mercurial only vaguely understood the mistrust and hatred others felt towards changelings from what he read in Nalthra's books, so he was surprised that, when he so openly changed form, the villagers instantly hated him, and ran him out. At the next village he went to, he had a similar experience, but to a lesser degree. And so, he traveled from one village to the next, one island to the next, traveling like this for a year, and while most villages were not as harsh as the first, it wasn't until he got to Daunton that he was able to find rest. And while he was not truly trusted there, he was tolerated, and to his naive mind, that was all he needs. So now, he searches for work, to earn a name for himself, and to find new friends. Hooks: Why did Nalthra take Mercurial in? Did she have a good experience with a changeling, making her trust them, or is she just that nice? Maybe she lost a child around that time, or maybe she made a promise to someone to raise a child she finds in the forest around her home. For that matter, what is Nalthra's past? Looking at her study, you'd think she used to be an adventurer. If so, did she have any traveling companion, like many adventurers do? And if so, are any still alive? Maybe Mercurial mentions her, and an old friend from Nalthra's past overhears it and offers him aid, or maybe an old foe hears it, and decides to take revenge on the boy for a long forgotten fight. Did Mercurial really create Scrapper, or was he sent to him? Mercurial is skilled with his little gadgets, but he has yet to duplicate something as sophisticated as Scrapper. Was he sent by some benevolent, or malevolent, entity, or was he simply just a fluke? Kicker: Even though most people, at best, distrust changelings, Mercurial loves changing forms constantly, without rhyme or reason. Will this make a client despise him, or perhaps a contact not trust him? Math Attributes Defenses Hitpoints Surges per Day 7 (Class 6 + Con 1) Wounds: 24 - ___ Temp HP: ___ Saving Throws No bonuses Attacks Basic Powers Level 1 at-wills Ethereal Chill Magic Weapon Level 1 encounter sheilding cube Level 1 daily Obediant Servant Artificer class feature healing infusion: curative admixture healing infusion: resistive formula Changeling race features Changeling Disguise Changeling Trick Level 2 Utility Swift Mender Powers to Hit |Power02= |Power03= |Power04= }} Class Features Arcane Empowerment Arcane Rejuvenation Healing Infusion Ritual Casting Racial Features Size: Medium Speed: 6 Vision: Normal Language: Common Shapechanger Mental Defense Change Shape Changeling Trick Skills Languages: Common Senses and Reactions Senses: Normal Feats * Level 1 - Arcane Familiar: Summoner Humonculus ''' * '''Level 2- Defensive Minions Equipment Normal Load: '''100 Ibs '''Heavy Load: 200 Ibs Maximim drag load: '500Ibs Wish List In order from most want to least want Cloak of the Chirurgeon +1 Staff of Iron Infusion +1 Bracers of Respite +1 Tracking A Schollar in Need: 112g,6s. 732exp. 1 healing potion Protection: 891exp Warmage's Uniform +1 Judge Comments Level 1 Approval 1 Approved by Luinnar Approval 2 Approved by TwoHeadsBarking. Status '''Status: Approved as 1st level character with 0 xp by 'Luinnar and '''TwoHeadsBarking. Category:L4W:Requesting Approval Category:L4W:Requesting Approval Category:L4W:Requesting Approval